goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Magic Railroad (The Simpsons Crossover Movie)/Transcript/2
2/8 transcript pages of "Thomas and the Magic Railroad (The Simpsons Crossover Movie)". Transcript The scene cuts to Diesel 10 with Splatter and Dodge by the carved boulder at the quarry, when Diesel 10 is admiring himself on a rock. Diesel 10: Pinchy, you've captured the real me. I mean, that's beautiful. I could cry! Splatter: Boss? Dodge: We're here! Diesel 10: Okay, listen up, you two! I have a job for you, Splodge. Splatter: Actually, it's Splatter. Dodge: And Dodge. Diesel 10: I ain't got time to say both names! I've come back to find a steam engine. Splatter: Oh, that's easy. Dodge: They're everywhere. Diesel 10: Not the one I want. She escaped me once before. As long as she exists, so do the others. But if she can be destroyed… Splatter: Destroyed? Dodge: Did you say "destroyed"? Splatter: The "D" word? Dodge: Like hurt? Diesel 10: Yeah, destroyed! Splatter: There's one small problem there, boss. Dodge: Mr. Conductor's coming. He won't let you destroy her. Diesel 10: I can do whatever I want! I'll get him too with Pinchy! (Pinchy bunks Diesel 10 in the head.) Ow! Pinchy, I hate it when you do that! [Scene cuts to Shining Time Station as the school, Mutt (as SLH) enters underneath the door. Mr. C. (''as Rainier) comes to life when Twofeathers (as Skinner) is sitting on the bench.]'' Twofeathers (as Skinner): Well hello, Mr. Conductor. Mr. C. (as Rainier): Hello, Billy. C (as Rainier) hums the theme and focuses himself, he stops humming and Mr. C (as Rainier) focuses to himself on one of the walls. Tool kit? Check. Ticket puncher? Check check. Aye, aye aye aye aye, all aboard! Just testing, Billy. Mustn't let my conductor skills get rusty. Twofeathers (as Skinner): Important day, Mr. C.? Mr. C. (as Rainier): It is a very important day! I'm going to the Island of Sodor. It's the only place in my universe where I fit in size-wise. Sir Topham Hatt has given me a big responsibility. Diesel 10 is back, and I have to make sure he behaves himself. Excuse me, Billy. Twofeathers (as Skinner): I hope your visit goes well, Mr. C.. Mr. C. (as Rainier): Thank you. I must be responsible, reliable and, don't tell me. Really useful. I knew that! (Mr. C. teleports into the Krabappel's desk, Moby Dick is inside the fishbowl.) I'm sorry, what did you say? Thank you, Moby Dick. I like my sparkle too. And gold is really your color! (The kid takes the fishbowl away. Mr. C. notices something.) Stacy, where did you find this drawing? Stacy Jones (as Krabappel) In an old locker. It was done by Burnett Stone when he was a child. I was told that he used to work on this railroad. But he never leaves the other side of the mountain now. You seem puzzled, Mr. Conductor. Mr. C. (as Rainier): Well, I am puzzled! This place looks like the Island of Sodor, but how would Burnett Stone travel there without gold dust? Sparkle's been the only way to make the trip since the lost engine disappeared. Anyway, I just came to say good-bye. I have to go now. Stacy Jones (as Krabappel) Right now? Mr. C. (as Rainier): Yes. I have to make sure everything's safe and sound on the Island of Sodor, just as I try to do here. (Cuts to Twofeathers climbing on the train while Mutt is watching, then Mr. C. (as Rainier) starts narrating) Like Stacey, Mutt sensed danger. He didn't want either Billy or me to leave Shining Time. (Mutt barks, Mr. C. (as Rainier) stopped narrating, and Mr. C. (as Rainier) walks to the train portrait.) Old Smokey, you stay right there until I get back! (notices Mutt is still here) There you are. Is something wrong here? What kind of an answer is that? I'm going to be late. I'll get back as fast as I can. I have to concentrate now. I'm suddenly having problems with my sparkle. (looks down) Goodbye, Mutt. Sparkle, sparkle, sparkle! The scene cuts to the Island of Sodor where Thomas is lost. Thomas: Mr. Conductor, where are you? I know you live far away, but you always seem to get here on time. Oh, Mr. Conductor, are you all right? Mr. C. (as Raininer): Yes, Thomas. But sometimes, everything happens at once. I have to see Sir Topham Hatt to get my orders right away, but the journey from Shining Time keeps getting bumpier and bumpier. Thomas: Does it? A big bully Diesel is back, Mr. Conductor. You had better be careful. Mr. C. (as Rainier): Sir Topham Hat warned me about Diesel. Don't worry, Thomas. I'll just pop in and out with my sparkle wherever he goes and keep him in order, I hope. Diesel 10: (sung himself at Knapford Station) Old MacDiesel had a plan, hee hee hee hee hee, which a pinch pinch here and a pinch pinch there, here a pinch, there a pinch… (normal voice) I could've cracked myself up. (Cut to the workshop where Bart is playing with a toy engine named Lady, and Reverend enters the room with a painting of Lady, the lost steam engine because of Diesel 10 wanted to destroy her.) Burnett Stone (as Reverend Lovejoy): I didn't guard you well. I just don't seem to understand about magic anymore. (Scene cuts to Lisa as Lily Stone walking with her mother as Lindsey in the city on stormy weather with rain.) Mr. C. (as Rainier): This is where Burnett's granddaughter, Lily, comes into our story.  She lives with her mom and dad in the big city...  a few hours train ride from Shining Time.  She sees magic no one else has time to.  Like lovely reflections of light on a rainy day.  Soon, she was off to stay with her grandpa on Muffle Mountain. Lily (as Lisa): Grandpa's been so sad since Grandma Tasha died, and he never came here to see us. Ms. Stone (as Lindsey) Well, maybe your visit will cheer him up. Did you forget something? Lily (as Lisa): Here. I'm making a friendship bracelet. (puts it on) But I'd rather just stay here with you. Ms. Stone (as Lindsey) I know. Come here. (embraces Lisa in a long pause, the camera zooms in on the bluebird on her hand) The scene fades to Lisa finally climbing the ladder on the edge of the building. Lily (as Lisa): (encountering a blue bird) You're coming with me to Grandpa's, blue bird. I know how much you like to travel. The camera pans up and the scene fades again to Thomas chuffing in the dawn, the scene fades once more to Henry chuffing behind the windmill. Mr. C. (as Rainier): Far away on Sodor, the steam engines were confident, cheerful, and determined not to be bullied by Diesel. (cuts to James when Thomas is pulling freight cars) Only James, who now felt really useful too was complaining. James: Wobbly wheels. Thomas: Puffy pistons. James: Thomas, I should have collected Mr. Conductor. Gordon: James is right, little Thomas. Collecting Mr. Conductor is an important job. Important is big. James is a big engine. You, Thomas, are small, small, small. Teeny, weenie, weenie. And I am a big blue engine who knows everything. Thomas: (chuffs back away coupling freight cars as a connection) Bossy sprockets! All that steam has gone to your funnel! Splatter/Dodge: There we are. We'll fix the wagons. Toby: What's important is to stand up on our own wheels to Diesel. Henry: Toby's right. Diesel knows that the lost engine in the legend really exists. James: What engine? Percy: What legend? Henry: Of an engine whose magic makes her more powerful than Diesel will ever be. Edward: Yes, that's what he wants to find her, Henry. Percy: Then we'd better find her first. James: Leave it to the big engines, Percy. Thomas: Little engines can do big things. Especially when they have nice blue paint like me. Splatter/Dodge: Hey, just watch what happens to that blue puffball when Harold the flopper chopper flies past here. Harold: Routine fly-by chops, hello. Splatter: The boss dumped sneezing powder everywhere. Dodge: Let's start laughing now. Harold: Sorry, fellas. A bit of a dust up. Love to stay and clean up. Got to go. Bye now! Splatter/Dodge: Hey, did you mean to look like that? No, neither did I. Thomas: This must be Diesel's doing. Achoo-choo! (Cuts to Percy pulling freight trains while Mr. Conductor (as Rainier Wolfcastle) is in Sir Topham Hatt's office reading the paper.) Mr. C. (as Rainier): "Dear Mr. Conductor.  Where were you?  My wife said she couldn't miss our little holiday.  We'll telephone to make sure you have arrived."  Signed, "Sir Topham Hatt."  (puts paper down) Sir Topham Hatt. (Mr. C. (as Rainier) decides to put his hat on and looks himself in the mirror.) Where were you? (Mr. C. (as Rainier) notices Sir Topham Hatt is cross, and Mr. C. (as Rainier) removes his hat quickly and puts it back, a phone ringing is heard. Mr. C. (as Rainier) fell to the ground and picks it up.) Good afternoon, sir. (stands up) A real honor, sir. Like my family before me. And how is Lady Hatt? Yes. Watch out for Diesel. Definitely. Keep an eye on Henry's health, sir. Yes, sir. The three R's: reading, writing, and arithmetic. I mean…I will be responsible, reliable and really useful. We'll all get a good night's sleep looking forward through a hard day tomorrow. Goodbye, sir. (Mr. C. (as Rainier) hangs up after the call ends, then Mr. C. (as Rainier) sighs in relief.)